1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument which features a simulated vibration of a conventional musical instrument during playing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The available musical instruments are roughly grouped into electronic musical instruments and natural musical instruments. The most remarkable difference between them is the applied sound sources. Namely, the sound source of the electronic musical instrument is composed of electronic circuits whereas the sound source of the natural musical instrument is a vibrator such as strings and reeds. For example, the sound source of a piano and a guitar is the vibration of the strings, the sound source of wood-wind instruments, such as a clarinet are the vibration of the reed, and the sound source of brass such as a trumpet is the vibration of the lips.
Thus, there is a significant difference in the sound source between the electronic musical instruments and the natural musical instruments. Owing to this difference the electronic musical instrument cannot give such vibration feeling during playing as that given by the natural musical instruments, so that the player of the electronic musical instrument cannot feel actually the playing. It is desirable for the player to sense the the sound vibration through his fingers and lip in addition to listening sounds from the speaker. The natural musical instrument allows the player to sense such sound dynamics but the electronic musical instrument cannot give such a sound dynamics. This is due to that the sound source of the electronic musical instrument is composed of the electronic circuit which does not generate mechanical vibration. The electronic musical instrument comprising the play information input device not provided with the sound source and the speaker features that the signals flow in one direction, namely from player.fwdarw.input device.fwdarw.(external memory) (or other electronic musical instrument) unless a sound system is provided as an external device, and therefore the feedback of playing sound to player's ears is not provided, as a result of which the player cannot get the vivid playing feeling.
Thus, the well known electronic musical instrument is inferior in possibility of giving the playing feeling to the player, thereby lacking in playing response to the player.